Nobody Said It Was Easy
by MegEm
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si 2 Gleeks se hicieran cargo de la serie? ¿ Qué pasaría con sus OTPs? ¿Y cómo serían sus relaciones con los actores? Tanto el título del FF como los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Los actores SI estan basados en personajes de la vida real, pero no los originales.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Ryan se despertó por el molesto ruido de su despertador. Miró su IPhone, que estaba lleno de tweets de parte de sus fans deseándole que se mejore. Pero, la verdad es que no estaba mejorando. Su enfermedad iba empeorando a medida que los días pasaban, y él tenía que igual levantarse temprano todos los días para hacerse cargo de sus 3 últimos éxitos de la TV: Glee, American Horror Story y The New Normal.

Pero el que más le preocupaba era Glee. Era el más viejo de los 3 (ya tenía 4 temporadas) y se estaba quedando sin ideas. El resto de los escritores siempre le traían ideas brillantes, pero él sentía que ya no era lo mismo, y eso era debido a la poca fuerza y energía que le quedaban.

Así que decidió venderle los derechos a alguien más, ya que no podría dar por finalizada la serie tan rápido por su cantidad de fans y porque no tenía, tampoco, ninguna idea para cerrarlo.

En cuanto lo consultó con el cast, Lea Michele (quien interpretaba a Rachel Berry en Glee) le dijo que ella tenía dos primas que estaban estudiando para directoras de cine y TV y que ya habían creado algunas películas que tuvieron bastante éxito. Murphy las contactó y las llamó para una entrevista. Dos días después, las tenía sentadas frente a su escritorio:

─Así que… Megan y Emily Jones─ dijo Murphy─ ¿Ustedes son las hijas de la hermana de la mamá de Lea?

─Exacto─ respondió la mayor, Megan, de 23 años.

─Lea me dijo que son estudiantes para directoras de cine, cuéntenme un poco sobre eso.

─Bueno─ Comenzó Emily─ Desde pequeñas que nos gustaba todo lo que tenía que ver con las películas, tanto de verlas como de hacerlas. En cuanto nos graduamos de la secundaria (Megan antes que yo, obviamente) nos inscribimos en la NYFA y en eso estamos.

─La verdad─ Empezó a hablar Megan─ No hay mucho que contar. Las películas con nosotras fue amor a primera vista

Estuvieron casi una hora hablando, y Ryan lo estuvo reflexionando 3 días, pero llegó a la conclusión de que si, les vendería los derechos a estas dos hermanas que, había descubierto en la entrevista, eran MUY Gleeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Era lunes. Darren se levantó, como todos los días de semana, a las 6 am, se vistió, desayunó únicamente un café, y se fue directo al set de Glee. Él sabía que este era el día en el que las dos primas de Lea empezaban a trabajar, sobre todo porque era imposible olvidar lo ebrio que volvió de la fiesta de despedida a Ryan en viernes anterior.

Pero lo que no esperaba encontrar era que eran tan bellas como la mismísima Lea Michele. Una (Megan, le dijeron más tarde) era alta, rubia y tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes. Pero la que más le llamó la atención fue la menor, Emily. No era tan alta (como él), tenía el pelo color castaño claro y unos ojos verdes que resaltaban con su blusa del mismo color. Estaba vestida muy simple, unos jeans negros y zapatillas, contrario de su hermana que llevaba un vestido y zapatos altos.

Saludó a Naya, que acababa de salir de los vestidores, porque era la primera en filmar ese día.

Naya estaba muy feliz. Había leído el guión uno y otra vez, porque no creía lo que leía: Brittany y Santana volverían a estar juntas. Brittana estaba de vuelta, y eso la alegraba muchísimo, tanto a ella como a las fans (o shippers, mejor dicho) de su relación.

El único problema con Brittana es que la gente pensaba que ella era REALMENTE lesbiana. Si, ella disfrutaba de sus escenas con Heather, y no le molestaba tener que besarla, pero ¿eso significaba que era lesbiana? Encogió los hombros en señal a sí misma de "no lo sé" y fue a reunirse con las nuevas dos "Ryan Murphy"… Pero vio a aquella rubia en vestido floreado, que nunca antes había visto, y fue cuando la pregunta retornó a su cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de autor: Queremos pedir disculpas por no subir la actu hasta ahora! Tuvimos algunos problemas, pero aquí estamos con el cap 3! Esperamos que les guste! No olviden de seguirnos: iUnicornRainbow foreverklainer

Megan la vio. A la que había idolatrado por muchísimo tiempo. A la mujer más hermosa que vio en su vida. A quien interpretaba a Santana Lopez. A Naya Rivera.

Emily creyó que su hermana mayor se iba a desmayar cuando vio entrar a "la latina" en el show.

─ Sa-sa-santa…digo… ¡Naya! ─La del vestido titubeó

─ ¡Sí! La misma─ Dijo la actriz, sonriente─ Tú, ─ dijo señalándola─ Debes ser Megan, y tú─ dijo mientras miraba a la segunda hermana─ Emily, ¿no? Encantada de conocerlas.

Megan casi muere ¡Naya Rivera estaba "encantada de conocerla"!

_Di algo, Megan, ¡vamos!_

─ El placer es nuestro─ Dijo la rubia

Naya sonrió.

En ese momento, de la nada, alguien le hizo cosquillas a la morocha del vestido ajustado. Ella se dio vuelta:

─ ¡HEATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! ─ Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo─ ¿Cómo has estado?

─ ¡Muy bien! ¿Tú? ─ respondió Morris

─ ¡Genial! ─ Respondió su mejor amiga. Señaló a las hermanas─ Mmm… Heather, estas son Megan y Emily Jones, primas de Lea… ellas reemplazan a Ryan…

─ ¡Oh! ─ exclamó Heather─ ¡Disculpen!

─ No te preocupes─ Le respondió la hermana menor─ Un placer conocerte, "Brittany" ─ Dijo con un guiño y las cuatro rieron─ Sabemos que los zapatos de Ryan son difíciles de ocupar, pero haremos lo mejor posible.

─ Y estoy segura de que lo harán muy bien─ Dijo HeMo con una sonrisita─ ¿Empezamos nosotras?

─Si, ─ respondió Megan─ pero todavía faltan Lea, Dianna y Chord. Esperemos un rato más, así hacemos todas las partes de la escena una atrás de la otra. Será más rápido.

Las otras tres chicas asintieron. Esperaron y diez minutos más tarde ya estaban los 5 actores y actrices preparados para filmar.

La escena consistía en lo siguiente:

**Brittany y Sam se iban de vacaciones a Nueva York. Pasan por la casa de Rachel y Kurt, donde también estaban Santana con Quinn (cosa Brittany no sabía). Cuando la ojiceleste toca la puerta, abre Quinn, quien los invita a pasar. La pareja de rubios saludan a Rachel, a Kurt y, por último a Santana. Santana se sorprende de ver a Brittany, así como ella se sorprende de verla con Quinn. **

**Todos deciden ir a comprar comida rápida, menos Santana, quien dice querer quedarse para "arreglar la mesa" para cuando vuelvan. El resto sale, y luego de dar unos pasos Brittany les dice que se olvidó algo en el apartamento y vuelve corriendo a buscarlo. **

**Cuando llega, Santana abre la puerta y le pregunta por qué volvió:**

**─Necesito hablar contigo─ Dice la rubia, sentándose con Santana en el sofá ─ Sam es muy dulce, y muy bueno conmigo, pero… te extraño, Santana. Te necesito.**

**─ Pero, Britt… estoy con Quinn ahora… quiero decir… tenemos algo**

**─ No me importa, Santana. Yo se que todavía me sigues amando, y yo te sigo amando a ti. Y tengo algo para demostrártelo.**

**La rubia se adelanta hacia la latina y la besa. Uno de esos besos que tanto extrañaban… ambas. Santana le devuelve el beso. Se separan, se sonríen, y se siguen besando.**

Y todos lo actuaron de maravilla.

Al salir del set, las hermanas Jones los felicitarón por lo bien que había quedado la escena. Y en ese mismo tiempo les dijeron al Cast de que los invitaban a una fiesta en su residencia, ya que no habían tenído tiempo de conocerse muy bien.

─ ¡Encantados! ─ Dijeron los del Cast


	4. Chapter 4- Preparativos de la Fiesta

Megan y Emily se fuerón a su casa, era una casa enorme, dónde vivían solas, empezarón a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta de la noche, Emily fue en su auto al supermercado a comprar para la comida y algunos adornos que les hacian falta.

En eso antes de salir de compras Megan la detiene y le dice:

Emily te das cuenta de quien vendrá a nuestra casa - Dijo Megan-

Claro vendrán todos las personas que nosotras solíamos ver en nuestro programa favorito - respondio Emily-

No, No, No me refería a que vendrá Naya, la hermosa Naya Rivera - dijo Megan emocionada- además dijo que estaba "encantada de conocernos".

-Emily solo sonrío- uumm no sabía que te gustaba tanto -preguntó- pero no dejaba de pensar en lo guapo que era Darren en persona.

No me gusta, bueno es hermosa pero nada más que eso, como puedes pensar otra cosa Emily, también ni hemos hablado mucho -Dijo Megan, un poco molesta y nerviosa-

Ya esta bien cálmate, además a quien no le gustaría Naya - respondió Emily, riendose al ver la reacción de su hermana-

Ja-ja-ja muy graciosa -dijo Megan de la manera más sarcástica que pudo- ya apurate que se hará tarde, además querida hermanita no creas que no me di cuenta de la forma en que veías a Darren -

No se de que hablas Megan, definitivamente ya andas de loca y eso que ni empieza la fiesta y tienes razón mejor ya callate hay que acabar de arreglar esto, y tu solo me quitas el tiempo con tus preguntas tontas, ya vuelvo iré a comprar lo que nos hace falta.

Esta bien enana ve rápido, mientras yo acabo con lo que tenemos acá y se supone tu traeras la comida, asi que, ya te fuiste? - dijo sonriendo-

Cállate.! Ya me voy

Una hora después vuelve Emily con las compras que necesitaban, Megan casi terminaba con la decoración de la casa, y de inmediato Emily se fue a la cocina a preparar las cosas que había comprado, media hora despúes todo estaba acabado.

Listo terminamos -dijerón ambas al mismo tiempo- aliviadas y viendo el reloj en el que se dierón cuenta que ya casi empezaría la fiesta.

Me tengo que ir a arreglar para la noche -dijo Megan un poco cansada-

Oye Meg y dónde anda el pequeño demonio?

Emily no le digas asi a Alex, y aún no a regresado de su clases de ballet.

Ambas fueron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse, no sabían que ponerse, y Emily andaba como loca corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras que Megan gritaba y aparte de que Emily ya la tenía mareada de tanto que se movía.

Pasado el tiempo al fin encontrarón la ropa adecuada, Emily optó por un vestido blanco, suelto con algunos detalles color verde, que hacían combinará con el color de sus ojos, unos zapatos no muy altos blancos, y su cabello un poco ondulado, la verdad nada formal, era un vestido como los que salía para algún dia de campo.

Mientras que Megan optó por unos jeans blancos ajustados y una blusa azul que combinaban perfectamente con el color de sus ojos, con unos zapatos un poco más altos que los de su hermana.


	5. Chapter 5- La Fiesta (parte 1)

Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios :) Y 2do, comentarles que todo lo que está en _cursiva _son pensamientos o POVs de los personajes.

ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP. 5 Y SIGAN COMENTANDO! :) XOXOXO

Todo estaba listo en la casa de las hermanas Jones, había música y un ambiente muy parecido a los bares nocturnos.

El primero en llegar fue Darren:

-POV DARREN-

_¡Wow! ¡Esto se ve hermoso! Su casa es preciosa, estoy nervioso y no sé por qué… ha de ser porque veré nuevamente a Emily Jones, esa chica es muy linda y sentí algo muy lindo hoy cuando la vi en el set. Bueno ya mejor entro que si no, vendrán los demás y no me dejarán tiempo para hablarle._

-Fin POV Darren-

─Señoritas, acaba de llegar el primer invitado─dijo James, el encargado de recibir a las personas─.

─Gracias por avisar ─dijo Megan, haciéndole una pequeña sonrisa─. Y está muy pendiente que no tardan en llegar los demás.

Cuándo Darren entro al jardín quedo asombrado de la decoración y veía a una pequeña niña corren por todos lados, a lo lejos pudo observar a Emily y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

─Em, no te mueras, ¡pero mira quien llegó! ¡Y aparte te está viendo! ─dijo Megan, tratando de calmar a Alex.

─¡Oh Dios Mío, es Darren! ─exclamó Emily.

-POV EMILY-

_Darren se ve tan hermoso, si aún teniéndolo lejos ya me pone nerviosa, pero voy a tener que hablarle esta aquí en mi casa, pero véanlo es un amor, y se ve muy sexy con esos jeans azules y esa camisa color verde, oh esperen viene de verde, ¿será el destino? Ya, estoy loca lo sé._

-Fin POV Emily-

─ ¡Hey Tú! ─dijo Megan, sacando a Emily de su pensamiento─ ¡ve a darle bienvenida!

─Eh, ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo, Megan? Me las pagarás─ susurró Emily, levantando a Alex─. Tú me acompañarás pequeño demonio ─refiriéndose a Alex mientras la tomaba en sus brazos─.

─ ¡Hola Darren! Bienvenido y gracias por venir ─_Dios es tan hermoso… tranquila y no digas ninguna estupidez_

─ ¡Hola Emily! ¡Estás hermosa! ─Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla─ _Darren si eres de estúpido porque dijiste eso, pero está hermosa, ese vestido blanco le queda hermoso_, pensaba Darren─ ¿y esta princesita quién es?

─_Me muero me dijo que estoy hermosa, si supiera que el está más que hermoso y aparte me beso, Darren me beso_─ ¡Ahh! Ella es mi sobrina, se llama Alexandra.

─Hola Alexandra - ─dijo tomando entre sus brazos a la niña─. Me llamo Darren y es un lindo gusto verte.

─Hola Darren ─dijo Alexandra, abrazándolo─. Dime Alex, así es como me dicen mi tía Em y mi mami.

─Ok, ok, Alex eres muy linda ─suena el móvil de Darren─ ¡oh! Disculpa, princesa, debo de responder esta llamada ─bajando a Alex de sus brazos─ Aló bueno, Hola Naya ¿Dónde andas? ¿Ya vendrás?..Vale, vale, apúrate. Lo siento señoritas, era Naya ya está por entrar ─dijo sonriente.

-POV Emily-

_Su sonrisa es tan perfecta, bueno todo él es perfecto, Dios Emily deja de pensar cosas no puedes enamorarte de él, he estado enamorada de él desde que lo veía en la tv_

-Fin POV Emily-

─Sí, claro Darren, no te preocupes, esperamos a Naya acá para cuando venga.


	6. Chapter 6- La Fiesta (Parte 2)

-POV Naya-

¡Al fin llegué! Bueno, esta es la dirección. ¡Wow la entrada es enorme! Ni sé por qué estoy nerviosa si es una fiesta como cualquiera a las otras de las que he ido, a excepción de Megan… ¡Maldición, Naya! ¿Qué haces tú pensando en ella? Es linda, lo acepto, pero no me la he podido sacar de la mente desde hoy, cuando hablamos en el Set… ¡Ni hablamos bien! En fin mejor entro ya, Darren está adentro.

-Fin POV Naya-

─ ¡Nayaaaaa al fin llegas! ─gritó Darren desde el jardín─ Señorita Rivera ─sonrío─, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

─Había tráfico, Darren. Aparte me perdí con la dirección ─dijo Naya sonriendo.

─Alex, ven ─dijo Emily, tomándola entre sus brazos─. Vamos a ver a Naya, o sea, a recibirla.

─ ¡No quiero ir contigo, tía Em! ─gritó Alex─ ¡Quiero ir con él! ─dijo señalando a Darren.

─Oh, alguien me ama ─sonrío Darren y tomó en sus brazos a Alex─ vamos a conocer a una amiga.

-POV Emily-

¡Maldición! Hubiera dejado al pequeño demonio con Megan, fue mala idea traerla conmigo, ¡Ahora Darren ni me pone atención por estar con ella! Tranquila, Emily, ya después tendré tiempo a solas con él, bueno eso espero…

-Fin POV Emily-

─Claro, vamos, los acompaño.

─Oye, Naya querida, mira, esta princesita viene a saludarte ─Dijo Darren─. Ella es mi amiga que te dije, se llama Naya.

─ ¡Pero que linda eres, mi vida! ¿Cómo te llamas? ─dijo tomando a Alex─Ya Darren te dijo, yo me llamo Naya ─le dio un beso en la mejilla.

─Me llamo Alex ─mientras la niña la abrazaba, como si la conociera de años─ Naya, me gusta tu nombre, ¡y tú estás muy linda! ─le sonrío.

─Hola Naya ¿como estas? Bienvenida ─dijo Emily─. Bueno, ya veo que conoces a mi sobrina.

─ ¿Tu sobrina? ─preguntó Naya asombrada—Ah, disculpa, ¡Buenas Noches, Emily! Gusto de verte. Es que me asombro que esta hermosura de niña sea tu sobrina.

─Jajaja ─Emily rió─ Sí, no te preocupes Naya, casi nadie cree que Alex sea hija de Megan ─dijo sonriendo.

-POV Naya-

¡Tiene una hija! No lo hubiera imaginado… entonces ya debe de estar casada y tener una familia… Bueno, ni me hago ilusiones- ¡Joder, Naya! ¿Qué dices? ¿Ilusiones de qué? ¿Qué me pasa, por Dios, qué ando pensando?

-Fin POV Naya-

─ ¡Alex! ─dijo Emily─ ¿Podrías llevar a Naya a dónde está tu mami? ─_ ja-ja-ja te toca ponerte nerviosa querida hermana_ ─pensó Emily.

─Sí, claro, tía ─dijo Alex─. Naya, ven, sígueme ─tomó de la mano a Naya─. Te llevaré a dónde está mi mami.

─Si linda, yo te sigo ─tomándole la mano a Alex─-. Oye, ¿y qué edad tienes?

─Tengo 6 años ─dijo sonriendo─ ¡MAMIIIII! ─gritó.

─Alexandra, te he dicho que no me grites así ─dijo Megan volteando─. Dios, Naya─ dijo y no sabía que mas decir─ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Bienvenida a mi casa.

-POV Megan-

Naya Marie Rivera enfrente de mi y yo como estúpida sin saber que decirle. Se ve tan perfecta con esos jeans negros y esa blusa blanca, es tan hermosa que parece un sueño. ¿Qué cosas digo? Ya estoy nerviosa de verla, esos ojos… Me pierdo en ellos… Bueno, ¡ya cálmate Megan!

-Fin POV Megan-

─Un gusto de volver a verte, Megan ─dijo Naya un poco tímida─ esos jeans te quedan muy bien ─ _que idiota lo que dije. ¡Va a pensar que solo eso le vi!_ ─pensó.

Los demás invitados empezaron a llegar. Ya casi estaba todo el Cast reunido, solo faltaba en llegar Kevin.

─Señorita debes irte a dormir que ya es tarde ─le dijo Megan a Alex─. Vamos, te llevaré a tu recámara, ahí te quedarás con la niñera.

─ ¡No quiero mami! O bueno, si con la condición de que Naya venga con nosotras ─dijo Alex sonriéndole─. Mami, ella me cayó muy bien. Es muy linda, como para ti.

─ ¡Alexandra, ¿Qué cosas dices?! ─le dijo Megan─ Ok, vamos a buscar a Naya y veremos si te quiere acompañar a tu recámara.

─ ¡NAYAAA! ¡NAYAAA! ─ gritaba Alex al ver a Naya─ ¡Ven rápido!

─ ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Por qué tanto grito? ─sonreía.

-POV Megan-

¡Vean como sonríe! ¡Aaaahhhh me mata! De seguro me ve la cara de estúpida que pongo al verla, pero no me importa, parece un ángel. No, no, no, sí me importa que va a pensar que soy una loca por verla así….

-Fin POV Megan-

─ ¿Me quieres acompañar a mi mami y a mí a mi recámara? ─preguntó─ Y tú y mi mami se ven muy bien juntas ─dijo con una sonrisa.

─Alex, deja de decir eso ─dijo Megan─. No le pongas atención a lo que dice, disculpas por eso.

─No te preocupes, Megan ─dijo Naya un poco tímida─. Es una niña muy inteligente y, ¡Claro que te acompaño a ti y a tu mami a tu recámara!

─ ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! ─dijo Alex emocionada, saltando a los brazos de Naya─ Te diré Nay ─sonrío— Nay, ¿Tienes novio? Porque mi mami no tiene.

─Ahh, no, linda, no tengo novio ─dijo mientras Megan abría la puerta de la recámara y dándole un beso a Alex para ponerla en su cama.

─NayNay, te quiero ─le susurró a Naya─. Oye, antes de que te vayas, ¿Te voy a volver a ver?

─También te quiero, princesa ─le dijo Naya─. ¡Claro, te veré de nuevo!

Megan estaba a la par de Naya ─_deja de verla con esa cara de estúpida_, pensó Megan.

─Bueno, ya a dormir Alex ─Megan la abrazó y le dio un beso─. Sueña con los angelitos, mi amor.

─ ¡Mamiiiii! ─gritó Alex.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─dijo mientras se acercaba.

─ ¿Tienes el número del móvil de Nay?

─No, mi amor, no lo tengo ─dijo Megan susurrándole a Alex, ya que Naya aún estaba ahí.

─Oye, Nay, dale tu número a mi mami, así ella te llama para que vengas otra vez. Mira ─sacó un cuaderno de un unicornio que tenía─, apúntalo acá.

Megan vio a Naya para ver la reacción que tenía a lo que su hija le había dicho, y se dio cuenta de que Naya también la estaba viendo mientras se acercaba a dónde Alex estaba.

─Ahh, sí, linda. Ahorita te lo anoto─dijo Naya acercándose y anotando el número─. Listo, aquí tienes ─sonrío y volteo a ver que Megan estaba nerviosa─. Bueno, te espero afuera Megan. ¡Linda noche Alex!

─ ¿Ves mami que lenta eres? Ya tengo su número y tú ni se lo pedías ─sonrío y entró a la cama─. Ahora sí, ¡buenas noches mami!


	7. Chapter 7

N. de A.: Bueno, acá las cosas empiezan a tener más... dinámica? Es decir, acá empiezan a pasar COSAS. Sin decir más, los dejo con el capítulo 7. Espero que les guste!

PD: Perdonen la tardanza, pero quisimos esperar a tener más lecturas.

Capítulo 7

Tras asegurarse que la pequeña estaba dormida, Megan cerró la puerta de la recámara lo más despacio posible. Naya la siguió. Una vez afuera, se sintió la tensión.

- Emmm... Naya, perdona por lo de recién no... No sé por qué Alex dijo lo del número y... Y...

- jajaja ¡no es necesario que te disculpes, Megan! ¡La entiendo a la pequeña! ¡Ahora les puede decir a sus amigas que tiene el número de "Santana de Glee"! - Dijo Naya poniendo cara de niña sorprendida y luego se largó a reír en la voz más baja posible para no despertar a Alex.

- ¡Wow, Naya! Eres muy comprensiva, ¡gracias!

- ¡No te preocupes! Amo a los niños -Dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡Si, puedo ver eso! ¿Tienes hijos o...?- _¡ay Megan! _¡_Qué pregunta más estúpida! ¿Cómo va a tener hijos? _¡_Lo sabría todo el mundo!_

- ¡No, Hijos no! Pero si una sobrina. Se llama Hannah - dijo con otra sonrisa_. _¡_Ayyyy, esa sonrisa! Como amo esa sonrisa… Y eso labios... Los haré míos algún día... Ay, Megan! _¡_Para! _¡_No seas tonta! Es obvio que no está interesada en ti..._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su prima

- ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué hacen? - dijo Lea, alegre como siempre

-Em... Nada, Alex le pidió a Naya que la acompañe a la cama y bueno, recién se duerme...-Megan dijo, un poco incómoda.

-¡ah! ¡Genial! Emm... Meg, una pregunta... ¿Dónde está el baño? Me urge ir, tomé demasiado... -Lea se rió

-¡ah, sí! Mira, doblando a la izquierda, la primera puerta

- ¡Gracias! Bueno, chicas, ¡diviértanse!

Cuando Lea se fue camino al baño, Naya y Megan volvieron hacia el jardín, a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Heather había sido la última en llegar, se disculpó, y aunque las dos hermanas le habían dicho que no se preocupe la primera vez, fue la vigésima vez que lo repitieron cuando lo entendió.

La fiesta fue un éxito. Bailaron, comieron, cantaron y tomaron hasta muy tarde. Y quizá fue la última parte lo que perjudicó a Megan. Tomar.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. En ese instante, Cory Monteith se despertó:

- ¡Wow! ¡Espera! Esta no es mi recámara y... ¡Oh! Megan! ¿Qué... Qué...- Dijo Cory mientras se tocaba los ojos, confundido

- ...pasó? No sé. Pero estoy segura de que dormir no fue lo único que tú y yo hicimos aquí -Megan miraba alrededor de su habitación. Había ropa tirada por todos lados. Y lo peor y más evidente, ellos no tenían nada puesto entre las sábanas y sus cuerpos.

-oh-oh... ¡No! Megan! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Hey! Espera no... ¡No llores! - vio que Megan empezaba a desesperar- ¡No hace falta llorar! No pasará nada siempre y cuando nadie se entere de esto- Cory se puso serio.

- Está bien, pero entonces vete. Ya. ¡Ahora!

Cory se levantó y se empezó a vestir, y más tarde se estaba yendo de la habitación, como todo un fugitivo, procurando no encontrarse a nadie en el camino.

Pero no tuvo suerte:

-¿Cory?¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Lea estaba en el sofá, y ella también parecía confundida

-Yo... Yo...

-¡Oh mi Dios, Cory! No me digas que... ¡No! ¡No con Megan! ¡No con mi prima!

- Yo...- Cory seguía titubeando- Si, Lea, eso pasó. ¡Pero no digas nada! ¡Por favor! ¿Sabes el gran problema que esto puede ser si alguien se entera?

- Si, lo sé. ¡Sonríe! - Lea tomó una foto. - Sería terrible que alguien... Twittee esto...

-¡No, Lea! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor!

-Mmm...

-¡LEA!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! - Lea cedió- ¿Ves? BORRADA.

-Gracias

-De nada. Ahora vete. Ya.

-¿Qué pasa con las chicas hoy en día? Todas te echan de esa manera...

-¡Ya!

-¡Okay! ¡Me voy! Hasta mañana, Lea

-¡Hasta mañana!- Lea puso una sonrisa falsa.-Esta chica me las va a pagar...


	8. Chapter 8

Megan se vistió y esperó un rato antes de salir de la habitación. Se quedó pensando durante esos quince minutos.

Ella había dormido con el único e inigualable Cory Monteith, pero había algo que no le cerraba. Por alguna razón, se sentía rara. Como si hubiera... Engañado a alguien. Lo cual era muy extraño, ya que no tenía pareja o algo parecido.

Se le ocurrió mirar el reloj. Las 12:30 am.

─ ¡ALEX! ─Gritó─ ¡no la desperté!

Fue inmediatamente a la habitación de su hija, pero no la encontró allí. De repente, escuchó risas en la cocina, y fue directo a ella.

─¡Buenos días, Bella Durmiente! ─Exclamó Naya.

─Bue...bue... ¡buenos días!─Megan titubeaba

─ ¡Hola, mami! ─Dijo Alex. ─ ¡Mira! ¡Naya me ayudó a hacer el desayuno!

Jones miraba de un lado al otro de la mesa. Había de todo: tostadas, manteca, mermelada, waffles, muffins, e incluso habían hecho huevos revueltos.

─ ¡Wow! ¡Asombroso! Pero... Naya... ¿Qué haces acá? Digo... ¿Yo te llamé?

─Noup. Me llamó Alex... ─Naya se rió. Pero vio que Megan miraba a su hija con ojos de "te voy a matar" y se apuró a decir─ ¡Pero yo estaba durmiendo acá! ¡En el living! Lea y yo quedamos muy cansadas ayer, y le preguntamos a Em si podíamos quedarnos. Ella dijo que sí, así que...

─ ¡Wow! ¡Espera! ¿Y dónde durmieron? Oh Dios, ¡lo siento tanto! Yo...

─ ¡Espera! ¡Calma! Dormimos en los sillones, ¡por suerte son grandes! Y, en serio, no te preocupes, ¡está bien!

Megan iba a decir algo, pero la sonrisa de Naya la paró. No podía ser tan perfecta: sus dientes, sus labios, lo sexy que su labial se veía en ella...

─ ¡Mamá! ─interrumpió Alex sus pensamientos─ ¿Desayunamos?

─ ¡Claro!

─ ¿Café? ─Naya ofreció.

─ ¡Por favor! ─Megan aceptó sonriendo.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron comiendo, conversando y riendo. A las 13:40, Emily y Lea aparecieron:

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Se comieron todo? ─Lea fue la primera en hablar. Hubo un silencio incómodo de cinco segundos.─ ¡Chicas! ¡Les estoy haciendo un chiste! ¡No importa!

Como era sábado, Alex no tenía que ir a la escuela. Lea y Naya se quedaron, y las cinco vieron una película. A las 16, Naya y Lea partieron para sus respectivos hogares, y las Jones se quedaron hasta tarde escribiendo el guión del próximo episodio.

Era una escena Finchel. Tenían que arreglar el desastre que Ryan había hecho con ellos, no podían hacer todo en un episodio, pero había que empezar por algún lado: iban a hacer una llamada telefónica. Finn iba a llamar a Rachel porque necesitaba verla. La extrañaba, y le decía todo lo que sentía por ella: que todavía la amaba, que se arrepentía de haberla dejado ir, y, sobre todo, le pedía disculpas. Rachel rompía en llanto, y le decía que ella también lo amaba, lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba. La escena terminaba con un beso. Un beso dulce, lleno de emociones. Un beso muy esperado por los espectadores.

El domingo las Jones fueron a los estudios de FOX para acomodar algunos asuntos pendientes, y al lunes siguiente, llevaron la escena que tanto les había costado escribir.

Cuando Lea y Cory terminaron de leerla, esta no tuvo mejor idea que levantar la vista, mirar a Megan y exclamar: "¡Espero que nadie se moleste conmigo por besar a Cory!"

La mayor de las Jones se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Cómo había sido que su prima se había enterado de su pequeño incidente con Cory? ¡Justo cuando había empezado a armar alguna clase de relación con Naya! Estaba completamente sin palabras. Pero debía decir algo, el silencio se estaba volviendo algo incómodo. Volteó a ver a Emily y ésta la veía confundida por lo que su prima Lea había dicho. Al igual que Naya, ninguna entendía que estaba pasando. Megan no sabía que decir para salir de ese momento tan incómodo que se había creado por el comentario que Lea hizo.

─No me gusta lo del beso. ─Dijo Cory, y salió casi huyendo del lugar. Ahora eran 4 las que no entendían que pasaba.

─Es tu culpa ─dijo Lea señalando a Megan, que estaba peor que antes ante la mirada de su hermana y Naya, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió: "¿listos para filmar?"

─Espera, no te vayas ─le dijo Megan, sujetándola y viendo como Naya sonreía al ver que no quería que se fuera─ Tú no tienes que irte, al contrario sería lindo que te quedaras ─dijo nerviosa

─Tranquila, me quedo ─dijo Naya limpiándole una de las lagrimas a Megan

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de ambas, Megan se perdió en esos hermosos ojos, no podía dejar de verla...

─Lo siento ─dijo Megan.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ─dijo Naya sonriendo, haciendo que Megan se perdiera más.

─No, no, no se ─sonrió─ Gracias, Naya, por estar acá.

─No tienes que agradecer linda, pero ahora me vas a explicar qué pasa, por qué Lea hacía ese tipo de comentarios y Cory estaba tan raro, sin omitir la parte de que vengo te encuentro llorando y aparte le gritas a tu hermana.

─Me da miedo decírtelo… no miedo, mejor dicho, es muy vergonzoso, fui una estúpida ─dijo Megan, volviendo a llorar

─A ver cálmate, por favor ─dijo Naya, abrazándola─ ¿te parece que te invito a cenar y podemos hablar más tranquilas?

─Si-si está bien, vamos ─dijo Megan mientras salía en busca de su hermana─ ¡Oye, Emily! Voy a llegar tarde a la casa, ¿está bien? Por favor, dale de comer a Alex y duérmela… lo siento por cómo te traté hace unos momentos.

─No te preocupes, Meg, pero me tienes que explicar muchas cosas… incluyendo el por qué ustedes dos ─dijo señalando a Megan y a Naya─ están tomadas de la mano.

─Oh lo siento ─dijo Megan─ no… no es nada, Emily, perdón Naya.

─No te preocupes Meg ─sonríe Naya─ nosotras les explicamos esto si tú ─señala a Emily─ nos explicas que haces a solas acá con Darren.

─No es nada ─Dijo Darren bajándose del escritorio con un pequeño salto─ solo hablábamos cosas de… trabajo. Por cierto, Em, ya es un poco tarde, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

─ ¡Oh, que cursis son! ─dijo Megan riendo─ ¡ya acéptenlo, ustedes dos algo se traen!

─ ¡Ay, mira quién habla! ¡La que viene agarrada de la mano de Naya! ─dijo Emily y Darren empezó a reír

Naya y Megan se quedaron viendo, hubo tanta conexión en esa mirada que sentían que el mundo desaparecía solo para quedar ellas dos...

─ ¡Hey ustedes! ¿Holaaaaaaa? ¿Están ahí? ─gritó Darren.

Naya y Megan salieron hacia el restaurante, se fueron en el auto de Naya, en el camino hubo un silencio total, solo se escuchaba la música del radio.

─Llegamos ─dijo Naya rompiendo el silencio. Apagó el auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Megan, para que bajara.

─Gracias ─dijo Megan triste, tímida y nerviosa

Entraron y Naya había hecho una reservación en una mesa para dos. Era un restaurante con un estilo muy romántico, antiguo y con velas en las mesas.

─Esto es hermoso, Naya ─dijo Megan sonriendo.

─Lo sé ─respondió Naya─. Como tú ─dijo volteando la vista

Por suerte o tal vez no tanto, Megan no logró escuchar lo último que la morocha dijo.

Ambas pidieron su orden y lo que iban a beber, sentadas las dos en una mesa que ofrecía la mejor vista de Los Angeles. La ciudad estaba iluminada.

─ ¿Te gusta? ─le preguntó Naya

─Si, está hermoso, gracias otra vez ─dijo Megan, tímidamente.

─Ahora si me vas a contar que fue todo lo que paso en el set. ¿Por qué estas triste? ¡No me gusta verte así! Ya sabes las amigas estamos acá para todo ─dijo Naya sonriendo y bajando la mirada cuando menciono "amigas".

─Está bien ─suspiró─. A ti no te puedo ocultar algo. No sé, es... ─se quedó en silencio─...distinto ─dijo sonriendo al ver como Naya le tomaba la mano─ Pero es muy vergonzoso y bueno te lo diré...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Bueno, acá el capítulo 9! Todo se empieza a poner más... interesante, en este capítulo!**

**Gracias por las reviews y por los favs! **

** Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 9

—Gracias por escucharme y por traerme Nay -dice Megan tomándole de la mano y viéndola fijamente a los ojos—.

—No hay de qué...— Naya dijo, aún un poco incómoda

Megan baja del auto después de dejarle un beso en la mejilla a Naya, abre la puerta y entra, esta todo obscuro y enciende la luz de la sala, cuando en eso se aparece Emily con Darren.

— ¿Qué demonios haces pasa acá? —dice Meg sorprendida de ver a su hermana con Darren— ¿Dónde está Alex? Se supone estas cuidándola, Emily.

— ¡Meg! Umm... —Emily empezó a mirar por todos lados. Estaba más nerviosa que nunca— ¡Durmiendo!—exclamó de repente, saliendo de su trance— ¡Está durmiendo!

—Emm… si no les molesta, yo me iré a casa— dice Darren dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué hacía Darren aquí? — pregunta seria, a Emily— Se supone ibas a salir del set y te vendrías para acá, a cuidar a mi hija.

—No, bueno Meg, es que él me acompaño —dice Emily nerviosa—. Salimos del set, me llevó a comer, pasamos por Alex a la escuela y luego nos venimos a la casa, vimos películas y luego Alex se durmió y...

— Aja —interrumpe Megan—, ¿Se durmió y tuvieron tiempo para estar a solas? —dice irónicamente— Escúchame Emily, piensa bien que haces, recuerda que tú eres prácticamente su jefa. No cometas el mismo error...

—Disculpa — pregunta Emily— ¿El mismo error? Megan, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de "el mismo error"?

—No importa Emily, solo hazme caso y piensa bien lo que haces —se va al cuarto de Alex y la ve dormir, entra y le deja un beso—. Sigue durmiendo cielo, te amo.

* * *

Naya llega a su casa. Tira las llaves dentro de un pequeño recipiente de madera que tiene al lado de la puerta, se acuesta en el sofá y empieza a llorar. No sabe por qué, pero siente que lo necesita. Llora por una media hora, hasta que se da cuenta de que está actuando como una tonta.

Se sienta, toma su teléfono y va a través de sus contactos hasta encontrar a Heather y la llama-

— ¡Hey, Heather! Me estaba preguntando... ¿Quieres venir a casa?— hay silencio del otro lado del teléfono por unos minutos, pero la dulce voz de la hermosa rubia responde:  
— ¡Si, claro! Pasaré a comprar algo para que tomemos y voy para allí.

1 hora después, tocan timbre en la casa de Naya. Ella, obviamente, sabe quién es, pero por si acaso pregunta.

— ¿Champagne, fiesta para dos?—responde HeMo del otro lado, y Naya la deja entrar.

* * *

Megan se encuentra en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua y viendo su móvil, cuando Emily baja las escaleras...

— ¡Wow me asustas! —Dice Emily— Te hacía ya dormida, Meg —se acerca a ella—.

— ¿Tan fea estoy? —Sonríe y bebe el agua—No podía dormir —dice sin dejar de ver el móvil—.

— Alguien o algo te quita el sueño, ¿no? —dice Emily sentándose sobre la mesa— ¿Qué te pasa Meg? Haz estado rara y todo lo que paso hoy en el set con Cory y Lea, fue extraño…

—Ni me menciones a Cory —dice Megan dejando el móvil en la mesa y yendo a traer más agua—. Bueno a Lea tampoco. A ambos. No quiero recordar eso…

— ¿Naya? —dice Emily sorprendida, tomando el móvil de Megan— ¿Le ibas a escribir a Naya a estas horas? Oh, espera, ¿Es ella el motivo de tus desvelos? —dice riendo y bromeando.

— ¿Te podrías callar y dejar mi móvil ahí por favor? —se acerca a la mesa y le quita el móvil de las manos— Y no vuelvas a decir eso, Emily. Además ella es una chica, entiendes ¿no?

— ¿Y qué tiene que sea una chica? Además, Naya es muy sexy —dice riendo—, cualquier chico o chica se enamoraría de ella, aparte con las escenas de los besos con Heather...

—Exacto Emily: cualquiera se enamoraría de ella, menos yo, yo tengo una hija, no podría ¿entiendes? —baja la mirada y suspira cuando dice eso.

* * *

— ¡jajaja! ¡Oh, Heather! Extrañaba tanto nuestras noches juntas— Naya se rie. ¿Quién sabía cuánto habían tomado? Ambas se sienten más ebrias que nunca  
—¿Sabes, jeje, sabes qué sería gracioso?— Heather dice— Si nosotras tuviéramos... Tuviéramos sexo... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ambas se rien unos 5 minutos. Pero de repente Naya solo lo siente. Se acerca a la rubia y la besa al mejor estilo Brittana. Al principio, Heather duda, pero responde con otro beso.  
Naya empieza a inclinarse, haciendo que Heather se acueste en el sillón, sin parar de besarla, cada vez más apasionadamente.

La ojiceleste para

.— ¿Qué pasa bebé? ¿Algo está mal?

—Ay, Naya, solo cállate —Heather agarra a Naya de la camiseta y la da vuelta, haciendo que ella misma quedara arriba. Aprovecha esta situación para quitarse su propia camiseta, y vuelve a los labios de la morocha—.

* * *

— Tu hija ama a Naya —encoge los hombros—, como tú. No lo niegues, Megan, se te nota, al menos yo que soy tu hermana, te conozco y sé que sientes algo por ella.

— ¿Tú no te apagas, Emily? —dice Megan lo mas sarcástica posible— Deja de decir tonterías, y sí, a Alex le cae bien, ¿y eso qué? Aparte...—hubo un silencio— me acosté con Cory —dijo casi susurrando y empezando a llorar—.

— ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES!? —se baja de la mesa y va a abrazarla—No, no llores, Megan, por favor. Entonces eso fue: te acostaste con él, por eso su actitud y la de Lea.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? — dice entre lagrimas— Que yo no recuerdo bien que pasó esa noche, ni él lo recuerda. No sé si se cuidó, Emily, podría estar embarazada de él…

Emily la ve sorprendida al escucharla— A ver, Meg, cálmate y no pienses eso. No estás segura de si es así. Mejor vamos —suben las escaleras mientras la abraza—, necesitas dormir y descansar, creo ha sido un día agotador para ti.

—Mucho —dice Megan viendo el nombre de Naya en su móvil y apagándolo—.

Llegan al cuarto de Megan y Emily la deja en la cama— Buenas noches tonta —le besa la frente—. Duerme bien.

—Gracias enana. Tú también…


	10. Chapter 10

Naya abre los ojos. Había estado escuchando ruidos en la cocina. Mira el reloj: 10:30. Mira hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero no había nadie.  
Se refriega los ojos. Tenía recuerdos borrosos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero de algo está segura: ella y Heather habían hecho algo más que sólo tomar y reírse.  
La morocha sonríe con el vago recuerdo que se le pasa por la cabeza y se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose a la cocina  
— ¡Buenos días, Bella Durmiente!— Heather exclama, con una sonrisa mientras revuelvelos huevos— ¿Cómo has dormido?

—De maravilla—Naya sonríe. En ese momento mira hacia la pequeña mesa que tenía en el balcón—. ¡Wow! ¡Hiciste el desayuno!

—Si— La rubia se enrojece—. ¡Vamos, siéntate!

Naya obedece y empieza por las tostadas. Heather era una magnífica cocinera, a decir verdad. Luego de unos minutos, la otra se acerca con los cafés y se sienta a la mesa. Hay un momento de silencio, con sólo miradas y risitas.

— ¿Esperabas que me vaya? ¿Así sin decir nada? ¡Vamos Naya! Tú me conoces demasiado bien...

—Despierta que ya es tarde y tenemos que estar en el set exactamente en 3 horas, tu hija ya se fue a la escuela, la comida ya está hecha y…

— ¿Te puedes apagar? —Responde Megan medio dormida—Adoptaste la forma de hablar de Rachel Berry—Se levanta de la cama dirigiendose al baño—.

—Jajajajaja tu cabello, podría sacarle foto y manipularte con ellas —dice Emily riendo—.

—JA-JA-JA ya cállate, Em, estás loca. Espérame abajo, solo me doy una ducha y llego. Oye, por cierto, hoy Alex irá al set con nosotras.

Megan sale de la ducha, se pone unos jeans ajustados color negro, una camiseta color gris con una chaqueta negra y zapatos altos, dejando su cabello suelto, y baja a la cocina

—Listo. Enana, apúrate.

—Oh, wow, ¿vas a conquistar a Naya? Digo por cómo te vistes —dice mientras termina de comer—. Por cierto, ya fueron por Alex, salió antes y el chofer fue por ella. Mejor ya no sigo que ahí viene —dice sonriendo—.

— ¡MAMIIIIIIII, TIAAAAAAAA! —grita Alex entrando a la casa corriendo.

— ¡Pequeña! —dice Emily abrazándola— ¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita?

—Soy la única, tía —dice Alex sonriendo y abrazándola.

Megan, sonriente, se acerca a ellas:

— ¿Cómo está mi bebé? —levanta a Alex cargándola— Tenemos que irnos que es tarde, pasaremos a McDonald's a comprarte comida, ¿vale?

—Si mami, ¡Mcdonald's! —Grita abrazándola— Mami, mami ¿veré a Naya?

— Uh… —Megan voltea a ver a Emily— Ah, sí, mi amor, ella estará allí

—Ya vámonos, es tarde —dice Emily saliendo de la casa—.

—La comida te quedó perfecta, Hemo, pero ya se nos hizo muy tarde, tendríamos que estar en el set en 30 minutos. Ahora regreso, iré a darme una ducha rápida —se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a darle un beso—.

—Espera, no me he duchado tampoco —dice Heather, mirándola fijamente— podríamos ahorrar tiempo...

Todos estaban ya en el set, Alex comía, Megan ordenaba los últimos detalles para la escena de Klaine, mientras Emily hablaba con Darren, faltaban solo dos personas por llegar...

— Sentimos llegar tarde —dice Naya agitada—. Había tráfico —le lanza una mirada complice a Heather—.

— ¡NAYAAAAAA! —Dice Alex mientras se levanta de la mesita, corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla— Te extrañe, Nay-Nay.

Megan voltea a ver después de escuchar a Alex gritar:

— ¡Wow, al fin llegan! — En ese momento, se da cuenta que ambas van tomadas de la mano—

Emily se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía a su hermana y le dijo a Darren que esperara para ir al rescate de Megan.

— ¡Chicas, al fin llegan!— Emily saludó— Vamos a empezar con Chris y Darren, pero después les toca a ustedes. Así que vayan a los camerinos, la vestuarista les dirá que hacer— luego de decir esto, sonrió y le tocó el hombro a su hermana en señal de "de nada, ahora sigamos con el trabajo" y se dirigió a Darren—. Ahora, tú. ¿Has visto a Chris?

Darren, que estaba perdido en los ojos de la menor de las Jones, empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando alguna pista de cuál era la pregunta que Emily había hecho. Como no encontró la respuesta en ninguno de sus amigos, recurrió a lo único que se le ocurrió:

— Eh... ¿Qué?

— Si has visto a Chris

— ¡Oh! No, lo siento

— ¡PERDONEEEN!— Chris entró trotando— Tuve que llevar a Bryan al veterinario, ¡ese animal no para de comer!

— ¿Bryan?—preguntó Emily, perdida

—El gato de Chris... ¡Es tan bonito y gordo! Es como la versión real de Lord Tubbington.

Chris rió— ¡Sí! Pero, ¡Hey! Está yendo al gimnasio, mira— Sacó su teléfono y les mostró fotos de su gato con un equipo de gimnasia y donde se leía claramente "Ellen"—. Su tía Ellen se lo regaló la última vez que la visitamos.

— ¡Qué lindo! No puedo esperar para conocerlo—Emily sonrió—. ¿Filmamos?

—Si, acerca de eso... Estuve leyendo el guión... Me preguntaba si acá, en vez de abrazarse, no se podrían... Besar— Chris sorprendió a todos—. Si a Darren no le molesta, claro...

—Por mi está bien, ¿tú qué piensas Megan?—Emily consultó.

— ¡Si, claro, está bien! ¿Darren?

—Bueno, si insisten...— Criss bromeó.  
—Escena Klaine—  
Kurt está caminando por los pasillos de WMHS cuando recibe un mensaje de texto. Es de Blaine: "Nos vemos en el auditorio en 5'".  
Fue corriendo hacia el auditorio, su segundo lugar favorito de la escuela, luego de, por supuesto, el salón de coro, y vio a su novio parado en el escenario. Cuando lo vio venir, bajó de un saltito.  
—Cuando digo "en 5'" te lo tomas bien literal, ehh  
— ¡Obvio que si! No sé qué es lo que pasa  
—Bueno, no me estoy muriendo, si es lo que te preocupaba.  
—Eso pude notarlo, gracias igual—ambos sonrieron—. En fin, ¿me dices para qué estamos acá?  
—Si, claro. Mira, uhmm... Es mi último año de secundaria, y hay algo que muero por hacer. Te amo, Kurt, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo—se arrodilló y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo. Mientras, Kurt sentía que moría—. ¿Querrías... Casarte conmigo?  
Kurt no respiraba. Quería responder, pero lo único que salió fue un "¡mhmmmmm!" Así que sonrió, mientras seguía asintiendo, se acercó a su ahora FUTURO ESPOSO y lo besó como esa primera vez, hace 2 años atrás, en Dalton  
—-—Fin De Escena Klaine—-—

— ¡Quedó perfecta, excelente! —aplaude y se acerca a abrazar a Darren— Estuvo genial.

—Gracias, Emily —le da un beso en la mejilla y la levanta del suelo—. El beso estuvo muy real —dice volteando a ver a Chris sonriente—…

—Mucho —dice Chris acercándose a ellos tocándole el hombro a Darren—.

—Muy buena escena, chicos, estuvo muy real —sonríe Megan acercándose a ellos con Alex en brazos—. Hey, Em. Les toca a Naya y Hemo pero aún no están acá, acompáñame a buscarlas —baja a Alex—. Y tú, señorita, quédate acá un momento.

—Te noto rara, Meg —sonríe Emily mientras se dirigen a los camerinos— ¿Pasa algo?

—No es Nada, Em, solo que, ya sabes, mucho trabajo… tengo que revisar el guión para los otros capítulos y eso —llegan a los camerinos—…

Emily abre la puerta de los camerinos y se queda sorprendida ante lo que ve: — ¡Dios Mio! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Mientras, Megan se queda boquiabierta y en shock sin poder decir nada.

— ¡Oh por dios! Lo siento, lo sentimos —dice Heather separándose de Naya rápidamente—. No creímos que fueran a venir acá...

— ¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO? —dice Megan golpeando la puerta del camerino.

—Cálmate, Megan, por favor, no te pongas así —dice Emily sujetándola de la cintura.

Naya toma las hojas del guión: —Estábamos ensayando el libreto Megan —dice muy nerviosa—.

Megan le quita las hojas a Naya: — ¿El libreto, Naya? —las ve a ambas— ¿El libreto en serio? ¿¡Dónde hay una maldita escena en la que tengan que besarse!? Ven acá — Toma a Naya del brazo—. Quédate acá con ella —le dice a Emily señalando a Heather y va con Naya a la oficina y cierra la puerta de golpe—

— ¿Me vas a explicar que paso allá? —dice un poco más calmada viendo fijamente a Naya.

—No tengo nada que explicarte, Megan. Aparte, no tengo por qué hacerlo...

Megan suspira y baja la mirada: —Yo me voy de acá.

—No, Megan, espera —La toma del brazo y la acerca, quedando muy poco espacio entre ellas—. Te podría explicar otras cosas...

— Naya ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —Dice Megan nerviosa, sin poder dejar de ver sus labios.

—Querías que te explicara, ¿no? —Naya rompe con el poco espacio que queda entre ellas empezando con un beso suave.

—Naya —susurra Megan sobre sus labios, sin reaccionar. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar—.

Naya la acerca más, tomándola de la cintura, intensificando el beso, comenzando a jugar lentamente con su lengua mientras pasa sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Megan. Megan rodea el cuello de Naya con sus brazos siguiendo el ritmo del beso y de pronto se separa— ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA!? ¿Por qué me haces esto, Naya?—dice al borde de las lágrimas, saliendo de la oficina, dejando a Naya sola adentro.


End file.
